elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bugs (Oblivion)/Archive 1
Own Article? I do not see why the infinite money bug needs its own article. It is merely a bug, a glitch, in the game that may or may not be fixed in the future. In a similar note, the Scams page of GuildWiki contains all the scams on one page. Although they're not the same thing, they are similar in that both exploit the game system. It's simply easier to just have it all on the same page, with a spoiler note at the top. That way we could just add more bugs if more are discovered. And generally, Bethesda is good about fixing things (in the past)...it just may take some time. --TheSpectator 16:35, 27 March 2006 (CST) That's fine with me. I just thought that the typical wiki way to do things was to give everything it's own article, but that doesn't mean it's for the best.--Nizerifin 02:06, 28 March 2006 (CST) Fence "Glitch" I dont think the fence thing is a glitch. many times the Fencers wont barter under certain circumstances. Like if they are out walking between two locations (bruma I belive) or if it isnt night time. --ShakataGaNai 09:56, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Agreed. Some fences tend to barter only at certain times. Like merchants closing up shop for the night, except fences have different schedules or circumstances. --TheSpectator 09:58, 28 March 2006 (CST) Mages Guild bug Does this happen to everyone after day 3 in the game or is it random?? Cause it would really suck if its unavoidable. That was my next guild I wanted to start on but I am way past day 3 in the game :( :I assume it means 3 days after starting the quest. Not sure though, maybe this should be confirmed? ::It means 3 days after starting the quest, not 3 days into the game. Its one of thoes things, the corpse isnt there till you activate the quest, and disapears afterwards. But... If you let it stay there too long the game treats it like any other dead body and gets rid of it. --ShakataGaNai 08:44, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :::I question that being the policy for every corpse in the game. The bandits I killed in the break-in quest for the Fighter's Guild are still there, at least thirty or forty game days later. (I find that shopkeeper to be a little bit creepier every time I come back from extended travels and he *still* hasn't de-corpsed his store....) The lootable after-battle remains of Lorgren Benirus (Where Spirits Have Lease) stuck around for a very long time, too (way more than three days,) though they are finally gone now. What is about bugs in translated versions? What is about bugs in translated versions? Am I allowed to enter bugs in the translated version (e.g. German)? :In spanish, you heal yourself using fireballs :P Unable to equipe specifics bows I can't use those bows: Glass, Silver, Ebon without taking a BSOD (Blue screen of death ^^). I recently discover that NPC can't either use them without making the game crash. How it happens: as long as the bow is unequiped or only carried (on your back) everything is fine. However, when I try to equip it with a left clic or when a NPC start using it against me the game instantanely crashes and I can't do anything but restart my computer. Anyone got the same bug or an Idea ? (I don't post in the real page cause it may be a system problem...) :Given that I can equip the bows without any problems, it's not a bug with the game. It might be a great number of things that could be causing the crashes; it could be a problem with the sounds associated with those bows, it could be an incompabability with your video card and the textures those specific bows uses, you might have corrupted files...endless options really.--William Blackstaff 13:41, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Cloned Items If someone else is aware of the cloned items glitch, can you possibly see if you can write a better explanation than i did? Mine is sort of vauge... :Facinating glitch. I'll try that out this evening. --ShakataGaNai 08:01, 5 April 2006 (CDT) ::I tried this, took a little fiddling around to get it working for me. but it does. In just a few hours I duplicated enough ingredients to go from zero to master of Alchemy. Fun stuffs. PS - remember to save ^_^. --ShakataGaNai 12:26, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :::Tried doing this on the PC, and I'm not sure if this can be done; whenever I try unequipping arrows I am told that I cannot change weapons while attacking. Maybe I am doing the wrong things? (since I am not totally sure what the A and X buttons do on the console version) Chirikov 07:05, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't think its possible. But let me explain. A = Select. X = Drop. If I remember correctly you have to shift-click to drop, but still hold down your "trigger" (which would be your clicker). Also, you should get a message that says "you can't change weapons when attacking" - that is 100% correct in this case. --ShakataGaNai 09:39, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Nope, that is what it is suppose to say, then you release the key that pulls the arrow back, then drop whatever needs duplicated and it will work, Chirikov. And yes, this is very useful to get your alchemy up. I made 800 apples and 800 carrots and just told my sister to keep pressing the pretty blue button... ::::OK, I've got it working now. Appears to be that the game will try to drop whatever you're dropping in a number equal to the number of arrows you have equipped (minus the one in the bow). I'm not exactly sure how it decides what can or cannot be duped, but you do NOT have to fire the arrow to dupe something (if it can be duped). You can dupe multiple items without firing a shot, at least on PC; you just have to reopen the inventory and repeat the process after each item. ::::When duping the items the game will first drop as many full groups of the item as possible, with a full group being equal to the number of that item you are carrying (before dropping it). If there is a remainder (less than a full group) still needed, it will subtract that from the number you are carrying. For example, if you have five apples and have 23 arrows (not including the one being fired), it will drop four groups of 5 apples and drop 3 apples from your inventory (this leads to a messy "How Many" prompt for every item on the ground on PC, very annoying when they're in groups of two). ::::Whether or not something can be duped is the trickiest part, as far as I can tell. I noted that while I had two soulgems, both stored in a container, when one was taken out for duping nothing happened, but the other duplicated perfectly fine. They were same size (including soul inside) and stacked while in the container, so possibly the location/method you got the item matters. Chirikov 08:14, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Attempting to dupe an item with fewer arrows than the number of that item will result in failure, you'll only drop a number of items equal to the number of arrows (minus the one in the bow). Chirikov 11:10, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::::What do I press on the PC to select the arrows when I still hold down the left mouse button?:::: :::::You only need to hold down the left mouse button until you are in menu mode, once you have the menu open you can stop holding it down and click on the other stuff. Chirikov 23:55, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Blocking works better than readying an arrow, it still constitutes using the weapon and you won't risk losing the arrow or damaging the bow. In fact, you do not even need a bow do to this, all you need are a bunch of arrows. Chirikov 00:09, 9 April 2006 (CDT) ::::It appears you cannot duplicate stolen items unless you are carrying at least another item of same type (legally). If you duplicate something using a mixture of stolen and legal items, it will make two separate stacks of the one item, presumably because one stack has the stolen items (although there is no stolen icon displayed). Dropping items from the second stack one by one may result in the stolen icon reappearing, but this is unconfirmed. The bugged second stack can be sold to honest merchants, the duplicated items will 'hide' the stolen one(s). ::::I also noticed an odd effect going on with trying to swap arrows (not dropping, just swapping). It resulted in having about four stacks of 5 silver arrows equipped and another stack of iron arrows equipped at the same time, though it would only fire the last stack equipped. It did allow for the changing of whatever arrow was already nocked though. Chirikov 22:13, 8 April 2006 (CDT) ::::If you want a ton of arrows that are hard to obtain early in the game such as the dwarven arrows, use the same trick up till discarding the item. Just attempt to unequip the arrows you have alot of, then try to epuip the arrows you want duplicated. I play the 360 version so i would like to know if this works for anyone else. Possible Bugs Gloom Wraith bug I've killed two Gloom Wraithes and Gable the Traitor (also a Gloom Wraith of some kind) and although they died in that they were searchable and no longer attacking, the death animation did not occur and they continue to float in place and breathe even after you leave the room and reenter. Specifically, this was on the ship, the Emma May near Bravil on the The Forlorn Watchman quest on an Xbox 360. Blood of the Daedra/Peryite bug In the Main Quest "Blood of the Daedra" (in which you need to give Martin a Daedric artifact,) the shield "Spellbreaker" (the reward from Peryite's quest) does not appear on the list of choices, and cannot be given to him. Spellbreaker not counting is apparently a confirmed bug, as it has been mentioned on other Elder Scrolls-related wikis. --68.35.130.224 19:56, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Siren's Deception bug There's already a bug on the article page discussing the sirens flat-out not appearing at their lair, but they don't mention another bug that happened to me on that quest. When I went, they were there, and the leader gave her Bond Villain-esque speech as usual, signalling the attack. Her friends appeared, fight started as usual, etc. The bug is that she (the leader) herself did *not* join in the attack. I fought off the other two ladies while the leader stood there watching. Talking to her again made her go through the exact same dialogue, and she did not change her mind and attack no matter how many times I talked to her. She has to die for the quest to finish, so I killed her once I defeated her friends, but that counted as murder since I attacked first. (This is obvious in hindsight, but at the time I didn't realize what I had done. The visit from Lucien Lachance of the Dark Brotherhood startled the crap out of me, let me tell you.) I only got around this by reloading before entering the house in the first place and repeating the confrontation--sometimes the leader attacked, sometimes she didn't, and I just had to keep trying until she did. --68.35.130.224 06:13, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Zombie Glitch I found another glitch. Whenever I get arrested and get teleported to the castle a zombie guardian gets spawned next to me. I am not sure why, but it always happens. There is nothing special about the zombie. I am playing on the Xbox 360. --jkenny 21:04, 2 May 2006 (PST) Main Quest Glitch I am doing the "Light the Dragonfires" part of the main quest and I found a problem. I believe I killed one of the guards accidentally and when I went back into the palace I was pursued by a guard that told me I had a bount of 1000. I paid it and when I went back to the palace everyting was reset. I can not continue in the main story, because none of the npc's besides Martin are here. I believe this can only be resolved by reloading. I am playing on the Xbox 360. --jkenny 20:26, 2 May 2006 (PST) Horse Armor & Horse Count On my Xbox 360 version of the game, not sure if it is same for PC, When I have an owned horse and buy the Horse armor for it, the horse is no longer on my stat list for horses owned. It still fast-travels with me and gets stabled outside, but my stats say, horses owned: 0. Anybody with Xbox or PC experience something similar? --Wes R 14:38, 9 April 2006 (CDT) : i have a similair problem, except my horse disappeared completely. ::At first my horse disappeared completely, but now I have another, which was at first marked on my stat page, and after buying armor its back to zero horses owned, even though my horse is still stabled outside cities when I fast travel and such. ::Also, another odd bug I've notice on the same Xbox version, is that during a fight the sound will slowly start lagging behind, gradually getting further behind the actions they are linked with. This slowing occurs until I'm fighting with no sound for a few seconds and the game crashes. Anybody else with similar crashes? ::And one more note, about my house in Skingrad. In the bedroom, I use the two closets on either side of the bed for my stockpiles of light and heavy armor. I've notice though, I am losing armor at the bottom of the list when placing more in the closet. Is there some sort of limit to the length of the inventory list these closets can have? Its an odd glitch, it seems I can take armor out, leave the room, come back, and the armor from the bottom will them show up, if I have removed some to make room. And sometimes I don't have to leave the room. ::Anybody have any input or suggestions? --Wes R 02:02, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::New update about the horses owned bug. My horse got killed, and now instead of saying I own 0 horses it says exactly this: Horses Owned: 2147483647. Is there anybody experiencing the same bugs?--Wes R 13:14, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :Alright, I've found that my horse counter has gone offset -1. When I have one horse my counter is at 0, when I have two horses, its at 1, and when I own zero horses, the number gets set to 2147483647. From there I can buy a horse, and the counter will be back at zero. Anybody out there catch this bug or figure out a fix yet? Hopefully the announced official patch will fix alot of this. --Wes R 13:10, 26 April 2006 (CDT) My character was cloned! This is bizarre. Note that I am on the PC version of the game and have not used any cheats or item cloning, I have a few mods on, but none that are too drastic. Anyway, while going to my house in the Imperial City Waterfront, I went outside to the beach through the gate you're next to when you fast travel there. I see a fellow with a torch and a very odd helmet. I get closer and I realize it's the cool helmet you get from the Fighter's Guild quests; my character completed all of the Fighter's Guild quests. I get closer, and I keep seeing more and more familiar equipment. I get close enough and his name pops up...it's my name! I try to pickpocket him and he carries a copy of EVERY single item that have. I try stealing 8k gold, and I get caught. I even got kicked out of the Mage's guild for stealing from a member! (I was in the process of getting recommendations). I also had recently contracted vampirism (was on my way to start the cure quest) and the NPC version of myself also had the vampire complexion and eyes. He was a slightly dated copy of myself though, as he was wearing my arena raiment; I had become champion of the arena a few days before. Post if anyone else gets this bizarre bug, if it is a bug. --Z 19:12, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :Update, I later found myself dead on the beach...LOL...where I found myself. Maybe it's all a metaphor...My guess is that he starved to death as he did not know where to get food (his only dialogue option was Rumors); he was stationary. --Z 21:22, 21 April 2006 (CDT) A friend of mine encountered a bug similar to this, I can't recall exactly how it panned out, but he ended up having to fight and kill the clone. Shaddix 00:40, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Azura's Daedric Quest I get the glow dust and wait until 7 a.m., but when I talk to her she says she needs a more powerful hero. I am level 10, but she is a level 2 quest. What's up with that? Verified Bugs I see a problem with the bugs article appearing very quickly. Its gone from verified bugs, to people complaining about stuff thats broken. 90% of the time its a PEBKAC. I belive if you have a possible bug, it should be posted to the bugs talk page (this page!) and not the main page. --ShakataGaNai 13:33, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :I agree. For example, the Alt-Tabbing thing. That isn't a bug, but most games are like that and don't work well when alt-tabbing when in full-screen. I think we should screen the current ones somehow for not true bugs, and then have everything in the future discussed here before being placed as a bug. 22:41, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::You could always protect the actual article. It'll prevent people from editing it to include every problem they've had with the game and force them to post on the talk pages.--William Blackstaff 01:05, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::So should we do that, protect the article as it is now and remove non-bug info? (i.e. alt-tabbing) And have a note redirecting people with bugs here. 19:33, 14 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Protection would be a good idea. At the same time we can create a 'Unconfirmed Bugs' page allowing people to post possible bugs; once they are confirmed they could be moved here. Chirikov 17:49, 20 April 2006 (CDT) Someone gonna put a protection on this page or something? I'd say about half the bugs article should be moved to the talk page and discussed. The bugs page should be for bugs that are showing up everywhere, in everyones game, not just one person who experienced something that's most likely their low-end PC struggling.--Wes R 13:19, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Okay, done. Now, we need to discuss which bugs are real bugs and which ones are just individual computer problems. The alt-tabbing is not a bug, anyone else agree? 16:23, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Alt-tabbing is probably not a bug, the game was never designed for switching between programs midgame. What needs to be done first is identifying the main issue for each one listed; several of the ones currently shown could be consolidated, most notably the ones involving an NPC not appearing in a location properly. Personally, I feel that the page should be split into three separate ones; Bugs for actual game-stopping problems, Glitches for things that have no real effect on gameplay whatsoever, and Exploits for things the player can do utilizing a bug/glitch. Chirikov 17:25, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::That sounds like a good idea, actually. I'll try to get started and rearrange it. I changed the protection so that only registered users can edit it, so you guys can help clean it up. 18:18, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Mistakes Perhaps the problems referring to gender and little problems that aren't really glitches should be moved elsewhere? :I've been thinking the same thing, there have been other places where I've noted inconsistencies but refrained from posting them since they don't quite belong on this page. By now I've forgotten most of them, unfortunately. Chirikov 22:10, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Clavicus Vile Quest Bug Is there any way to solve this problem other than killing umbra ahead of time. I ask because i already have the quest on both of my characters, and this is the last Daedric god quest i need to complete and i can't do it because of the glitch. Are you on the 360? If so, no. I got the quest, killed Umbra, gave the sword to Clavicus Vile and everything went fine. However, when I killed Umbra first and talked to Clavicus Vile afterwards the game crashed. That's kind of strange, because it is said the game crashes only, if you take the quest before getting the sword. By the way: I'm playing the PC version of the game. I managed to get around the glitch on the 360 version by clearing out my inventory, then standing at the place where the dog should be on the statue with nothing equipped. After I did that, there was no crash: I was able to deliver the sword to him, and the statue was successfully removed. Secret Door in the Temple: Time Travel? Looking at the map near the Temple in the Imperial City I noticed that there were two doors leading into the Temple. I could only see one of them, so I used the TCL command (toggle collisions) in order to find the "secret" door, and I found it. The door is just behind the good one, but it's buried and you can only see the top of it. Opening the door, you do find yourself in the Temple, but the sky is red, and loud noises come from the outside. If you fly outside the temple, you'll find a huge red monster with four arms (I don't know who he is, I guess you do). If you exit the temple "normally", through the door, you won't find yourself in the quiet Temple district you once knew, but you'll be surrounded by deadras, xivilai and several Oblivion gates. I think in this way you somehow get teleported in a future version of the Imperial city, but, since i haven't completed the main quest yet, it's only a guess. And I don't know what happens if in this "parallel" world you travel to some other city - still to try. :It's interesting you found that door to the "future". Imperial City as you describe is indeed part of the main quest. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 20:17, 20 May 2006 (CDT) The Elven Maiden Well, I've done the mission as says in Elven Maiden page, talked to Hieronymous Lex and watched the cutscene. But Armand Christophe doesn't appear in the place he's supposed to appear. I've waiting for about 4 days at midnight, but he's still missing. And I can't finish the quest. Any idea about this bug/issue? :I think you're supposed to go back to Methredhel to complete the quest, or talk to her, then you can find him. 12:53, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::Nope, I've talked to Methredhel and she says nothing concerning to the mission. Breaking the Siege of Kvatch I've removed the Sigil Stone but remain in the Oblivion Plane even after everything explodes. I can even retrace my steps and return to Kvatch through the portal, where battle rages on. Is there any way around this bug? This seems to be the case for all Oblivion Gates, actually. I remove the Sigil Stone but the gate doesn't close and I remain in the tower. Sigil Stone(s) In game we encounter 2 sorts of Oblivion gates: minor - that open a bit everywhere in Cyrodiil; major - Kvatch like gate. There main difference, i wanted to point here, is the ammount of time that passes between taking Sigil Stone and effective gate shutdown. minor - after taking the stone, short animation with a flash and immediate return to Cyrodiil; major - after taking the stone, longer animation of gate interior destruction, flashes, etc. In fact during the shutdown animation, Sigil Stone disappears and reappears few times, what gives possibility to "take" it more than once (easly up to 3 Sigil Stones) before teleported back to Cyrodiil. As i see it, its a bug due to "pulsing" animation of the stone, that begins just after "taking it". The stone changes size growing, then shrinking till it disappears, then again it reappears and begins growing (thats the moment when it can be "taken" again) and so on till shutdown. Try it. ohh yea... PC version, i v no idea about the box...